Inevitable
by livelovetwilight
Summary: Bella is a 28-year old divorce lawyer who is set on believing that love doesn't exist. But when her best friend sets her up with Edward Masen, walls are broken down that she didn't even know existed. ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! I'm really hoping for some feedback on this story, unlike 3,000 Miles. I won't be able to update very often because my laptop is still broken, but I will update every chance I get, I promise:)

CHAPTER ONE

"In dreams and in love, there are no impossibilities."

-Janos Arnay

**BPOV**

"Bella," my best friend, Alice, whined. "Will you _please_ stop complaining?"

"No!" I snapped back. I had all the reasons to complain. I was shopping for a dress, Alice made me wear heels, and worst of all, I was being forced to go on a blind date with Alice's cousin. I didn't even know his name.

"Let's just try one more stop, then we can eat lunch. Alright?" she jutted her bottom lip out, widening her light brown eyes, begging. I sighed, knowing I could never say no to her for whatever reason.

"Let's go," I said, defeated. She squealed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into a store with _way_ too much pink for my liking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixteen dresses later, I narrowed my choices down to two dresses-an apple green spaghetti-strapped bubble dress that came to a few inches above my knees, and a midnight blue pleated knit dress with jewel details that stopped just above my knees.

After several minutes of contemplating between the two outfits, Alice vetoed the green one, saying I looked too much like a lime. What are friends for, right?

I took my purchases to the bored-looking teenaged cashier, wincing as she told me the price. I slapped a hundred dollar bill on the, of course, pink counter, received my little change, and instantly regretted paying so much for a dress I would wear one time.

"Why on earth did I spend a third of my paycheck on a stupid dress I will never wear again after tonight?" I grumbled, not caring at all if it annoyed Alice.

"There you go again with the complaining!" Alice rolled her eyes. "You spent money on that dress, Bella, because believe it or not, you _are_ a girl. And girls do wear pretty dresses. _And_ girls look nice on dates! Especially when they're going on a date with their best friend's hunky cousin," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alice…."I said, disgusted.

"What? He's cute! Go get us a table and I'll order you something. Veggie burger, right?" I nodded as she turned and headed toward the counter to order. I was just beginning to space out when I heard the annoying voice I had dread hearing all throughout high school.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" Jessica Stanley said in a questioning tone.

"Hey, Jessica."

"Like, oh my _gosh_!" she gushed with enthusiasm. I wanted to puke. "I totally haven't seen you since senior year! What was that, nine years ago?"

"Yep," I answered, not returning the enthusiasm. She was still oblivious to my painstakingly obvious annoyance, because she plopped herself in the plastic chair next to mine, dropping her shopping bags and making herself comfortable.

"What did you do after high school? You never replied to my emails!"

"I went to college and studied law. I'm a divorce lawyer now," I searched the crowded food court for Alice, desperately wanting to get out of this meaningless conversation as soon as I could.

"Divorce lawyer, huh? Wow, that's different. Are you still dating Jake?" _His_ name was enough for a grimace to appear on my face and the familiar stinging to return to my eyes.

"No, we…broke up a few months ago."

"After eight years? Gee, that's terrible," she blabbered with no sincerity in her voice whatsoever.

"Yeah. Awful." I replied rudely, hoping she would take it as a cue to shut the hell with and leave. However, she just kept babbling.

"Well, Mike and I got married like, a year after high school. That didn't last very long!" she chuckled, even though there was nothing remotely funny about what she had just said.

"Alice!" I squealed as I saw the tiny, pale pixie walking toward us, tray in hand. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. "Excuse us, Jessica, we have a lot to discuss," I dismissed her curtly.

Again, she just couldn't take a hint. "Nice seeing you!" she waved goodbye enthusiastically, grabbing her bags and smiling at Alice. She returned the smile with a glare.

"Was that…"

"Jessica Stanley," I finished her sentence once Jessica was out of hearing range.

"With a fake Prada bag, too. I see she hasn't changed much since high school." Alice added, making me laugh. Only _she_ would notice that. She handed me my food and made small talk as we ate. "So…are you excited about your date tomorrow?"

"Did you seriously just ask that question Alice? Of course I'm not excited!" I retorted. Why would I be excited about going to dinner with some guy I didn't even know?

"Tell me Bella, best friend of mine, why do resent the opposite gender so very much?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"You know why…" I mumbled almost incoherently, suddenly becoming intrigued by the raised patterns on the red plastic trays.

"Bella, not all men are like Jake."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I have Jasper."

As soon as his name left her lips, a smile spread across her face, lighting it up noticeably. "Just forget about him, Bells."

She was absolutely right, I knew that much. But it was easier said than done.

I had to forget about Jacob. He hurt me, and he didn't deserve to be on my mind at all times. But somehow, he was. I loved him. And even though most of me hated how he treated me for all those years, hated how no matter how long we were together, he would never fully commit, hated how he manipulated me. Most of all, I hated how he cheated on me for a majority of our relationship.

But one part, one teeny _tiny_ part of me yearned for his humor and compliments. Part of me still loved him unconditionally.

It could take five minutes to like someone, a day to fall in love with someone, but, unfortunately for me, it usually takes an entire lifetime to forgive someone.

A/N-So…how was it? Reviews make me so happy, SO REVIEW! Oh yeah, did anyone else see how freaking GORGEOUS Rob Pattinson looked at the MTV Movie Awards? ;)

-Kristin


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!! My laptop is still not fixed, and I have lacrosse every single day of the week for three hours. I know, I hate when authors have lame excuses and whatnot, but I just got so behind. So I'm going to TRY to post more often. Again, I'M SO SORRY! By the way, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, favorites, etc. They make me happy:)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever."**

**-Robert Burns**

**EPOV**

"What're you getting all dressed up for, Eddie?" My roommate, Emmett, asked as I was straightening my tie for about the fiftieth time that evening.

"Emmett, don't call me Eddie," I corrected, annoyed. "And I have a date."

"A date, eh? Is she hot?"

"I don't know." Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me, signaling for me to explain. "My cousin, you remember Alice, set me up with one of her friends. I don't know anything about her; not even her name."

Emmett chuckled, slapping his oversized hand on my back. "You know what that means, right? She's most likely some fat desperate chick who lives alone with like, thirty cats."

I sighed. "You know that _no one_ can say no to Alice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, I was standing in the parking lot of the overpriced Italian restaurant Alice told me to arrive at.

"Edward!" the tiny, black-haired pixie squealed as soon as I stepped through one of the double doors. I looked around a wide lady with a lavender t-shirt on that read "I LOVE KITTIES", but the only other person in the lobby area besides Alice and me was a beautiful brown-haired girl in a blue dress. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine and I was temporarily stunned. That is, until Alice slammed into me, wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"Hey, Alice," I patted her spiky hair, laughing at her constant enthusiasm that she had seemed to have since birth.

"Bella," Alice turned towards the gorgeous girl in the corner. "This is my cousin Edward Masen. Edward, this is Bella Swan, your _date_." She raised her eyebrows as she said date, in a way that said _I told you so_!

_This girl was my date? Where's the cat lady?!_

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella walked towards me with her hand extended, her pretty face automatically turning red already. It was adorable.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," I took her soft hand and kissed it gently, causing her face to turn even redder, if possible.

"Nice to meet you too." After she said this, she lifted her head, meeting her deep, dark eyes. I never, _ever_, wanted to look away. I felt an instant connection that I had never felt with any other woman before, and it felt good.

"Well, you two have fun!" Alice chirped unexpectedly, causing to regretfully look away from Bella. I gave the pixie a small wave as she strutted out the door, her three inch heels clicking along the way. She was obviously proud of her "matchmaking".

The hostess led Bella and me to a small, two-person booth in the back of the dimly-lit dining area. She took our drink orders and walked off towards the kitchen, giving us a few minutes to decide on what to order.

"What can I get you tonight?" the middle-aged, red-headed waitress asked when she returned with our drinks. I looked at Bella pointedly, allowing her to order first.

"I'll have…the mushroom ravioli, please."

"And I'll have the grilled salmon," I told the waitress, never taking my eyes off the perfect girl who sat across from me.

"So, Bella, Alice tells me you're a lawyer?"

"Yes," she began. "I deal with mostly divorce cases."

"Is there a reason why?" _What a stupid question._ "Just curious."

"I believe that men are manipulative when it comes to getting what they want," her hand flew over her mouth and the blush crept over her skin as soon as she realized what she had just told me. "I mean…I didn't…uh…"

"You know," I smiled crookedly at her, leaning inches away from her. "Not _all_ of us are like that bad." I gave her a wink and leaned away, gauging her reaction.

"Oh I know! I can't believe I just said that out loud…" she shook her head, her cheeks still stained red. "And what is it you do?"

"I'm an officer for the Seattle Police Department."

"Really? My dad is a retired officer, only he patrolled in Forks-they don't have much happening over there," she let out a quiet laugh, one of the most perfect sounds I had ever heard.

"Forks…that's where Alice met you, right?"

"Yeah," a bright smile crosses her face. "I moved in with my dad my senior year. She made going to a new school so much easier for me."

"I'm surprised I've never met you before, I used to stay with Esme and Carlisle for two weeks every summer." I told her, referring to Alice's parents.

"Oh, so _you're_ the reason Alice spent so many nights at my house in the summer," she joked. "Where did you grow up?"

"Chicago. I just moved to Seattle about a month ago, actually."

We continued to talk about our jobs and our childhood homes until our food was placed on the table in front of us. Then, we ate in a comfortable silence.

When Bella pulled out her wallet to pay for her meal, I dismissed the action immediately.

"This is a date, isn't it? Let me pay." I told her as smoothly as I could.

"Fine, but just know I don't like it," she rebutted, jutting her full bottom lip out. I slid my credit card into the leather receipt holder, and waited until I received it again before grasping Bella's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant towards my car. I opened the passenger's side door and waited for her to slide in before closing it. Then , I got in the car, put the key in the ignition, and backing out of the parking lot.

"Alice told me where you lived, by the way," I clarified as I was turning onto a different street.

"I was wondering how you knew where you were going," she replied, giving me a breathtaking grin.

We rode the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence until we arrived at her apartment building. I hopped out of the car quickly to open the door for her, took her small hand, and led her to the entryway.

" I had a great time with you tonight, Bella," _Wow, way to be original, Edward._

" Me too," she gave me another astonishing smile. I hesitated before asking the next question, feeling like an awkward teenager again.

"Can I…call you sometime?" This time, _I_ was the one blushing.

"Definitely," Bella reached into her purse and dug around until she reached a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling seven numbers on it, and handing it back to me.

Now was the most awkward part of all dates: saying goodbye.

_Should I kiss her? Gosh, I want to. Maybe I shouldn't…Dammit, just kiss her!_

I leaned in to the left of her face, letting my lips linger on her cheek for a moment before, much to my dismay, pulling away.

"I'll call you," I promised.

"I'll be waiting," she said so quietly that I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear.

It took every ounce of self-control I had not to call her the moment I left the dark parking lot.

**A/N: There you have it, chapter two. I really don't like how the story is right now, but I personally think it gets better after the first few chapter: all stories do! I'll try to have the next chapter typed and posted soon, but it's, unfortunately, not guaranteed. Review and I'll post the next chapter by next week!**

**-Kristin**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I felt bad about taking so long to update last time, so here's another chapter for you guys! I didn't get many reviews, but I'm pretty sure y'all will like the later chapters better; I know I do:) Enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE

"I love you, not only for what you are, but for who I am when I am with you."

-Roy Craft

**BPOV**

"I'll call you," Edward promised, turning to walk back to his car. I stood there in the entryway, still feeling his lips that were on my cheeks just moments before. I had a…_strange_ feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't figure out what it was.

I walked the two flights of stairs in a daze, trying to figure out what exactly I was feeling. Because whatever it was, I definitely was not used to feeling it.

Alice, of course, bounded up from the couch as soon as I stepped in the apartment, bombarding me with questions.

"How was your date? Was Edward nice? How was the food? Do you like him? Did he kiss you?!"

"Edward is…perfect," I told her with a loss of words to describe him. And he really was perfect. He was polite, funny, and just a great guy in general.

"Why do you look all…dazed?" Alice asked, raising one sculpted dark eyebrow.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," I answered truthfully. "I mean, I had the best time tonight, and I think I like Edward, I really do, I just…have this really weird feeling. I can't figure out what it is."

"Bella," Alice said softly. "You're happy. Edward made you happy."

Happy? _Happy?_ I was happy before this date, wasn't I? Of course I was happy. But I knew a part of me was left broken; unhappy. Just the way Jake had left me-broken and terribly unhappy.

"Goodnight Alice," I stalked off into my bedroom, not bothering to put my pajamas on, and curled up underneath my covers, still thinking.

Although I knew this happiness seemed foreign, I knew that I had indeed felt this way before, It may have been a long time ago, but I _knew_ this feeling wasn't completely new to my emotions.

Jacob.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized that this feeling rocked through my body the day Jake told me he loved me. Seven years ago.

Alice always told me that it could take a minute to like someone, even an hour to love someone--

Wait, love? _Love?!_ How could w hat I was feeling possibly be love? I had only known Edward for a few hours!

I couldn't be in love. I couldn't get hurt. No. Not again.

When I was about thirteen, my mother warned me never to fall for anyone unless they were willing to catch me. Was Edward willing to catch me? To love me?

I remembered being absolutely positive that Jake was the one, my soul mate, my other half. I was one hundred percent sure that he would never hurt me. But he sure as hell did. A lot. And I just wasn't sure if I could handle the same pain the second time around.

And then I remembered how I felt when Jake had left: depression, hurt, unhappiness. I was also sure back then that I would never find anyone else that made me feel the way he did.

But the thing was, I _did_ find someone who made me happier than I ever was with Jake. And I had only gone out with him once.

A soft knock on my door aroused me from my thoughtful trance, bringing my attention to Alice, standing motionlessly in my doorway.

"Bella?" she whispered, sitting on the side of my bed.

"I'm scared," I admitted quietly, letting a few tears fall out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Of what?"

"I really, really like him, Alice. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Not all guys are like Jake, Bells."

"But how do I know Edward isn't like him?" I asked rhetorically. "I just don't get it. My head is telling me to stay as far away from him as I can; I'll just get my heart stomped on again. But something in me wants him in my life. _Needs_ him in my life." I told her, sitting up.

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Sometimes, your heart knows things your head just can't seem to explain."

"You're so right."

"When I first met Jasper," Alice started, a distant look in her eyes. "I felt exactly the same way. Something just…pulled my towards him, like a magnetic force. I wanted-no I _had_ to see him everyday. And when I wasn't with him, he was constantly on my mind. I had no idea what was happening. It scared me to death; knowing that I was falling for a guy just after a few hours," she looked at me with a sad smile. "Just…don't let Jake or your job or whatever get in the way of taking a chance with Edward. Hold onto something great and _never_ let go. Don't let him get away, Bella." she stood up and walked out of my room, closing the door softly.

I was instantly overwhelmed with the truth hidden in her words.

I couldn't let my fear of falling in love get in the way of Edward. I could never let him go, even if I wanted to.

**A/N: Well, I kind of liked this chapter more than the rest of them! Review please, they make me update so much faster, and they make me smile:)**

**Sorry it was kind of short:/**

**-Kristin**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another quick update, yay! I was really happy with the response to the last chapter, thanks so much for the support! Yes, I know Bella and Edward are moving pretty fast, but it's kind of like, love at first sight, you know? Anyways, enjoy this chapter:)**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"_**You're nothing short of my everything."**_

_**-Ralph Black**_

_**EPOV**_

_My first instinct, of course, was to call Bella as soon as I stepped in my apartment. However, that would have most likely made me look like some psychotic stalker, so I immediately dismissed the idea._

"_How was your cat lady date?" Emmett shouted from the kitchen when I shut the front door. I almost laughed out loud at how wrong Emmett was._

"_She sure as hell was not_ a fat, desperate, cat lady," I sighed as I plopped down on the beige couch.

Emmett stuck his head out of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised, an incredulous look on his face, and half a tuna sandwich hanging out his mouth. 

"What do you mean exactly?" Emmett asked, sandwich still in mouth.

"Jeez, Emmett, didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? Anyways, her name is Bella. She is definitely not a cat lady. She's…perfect." I couldn't think of a better word to describe her.

"Is she hot?" Such a typical Emmett question.

"She's beautiful."

"Man, I've never seen you this into a chick before, must be pretty good." he muttered under his breath.

"You have no idea," I whispered to myself, too quiet for him to hear. I stood up and headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Then, I said a quick goodnight to Emmett and went to my room. I stripped off my shirt **(A/N: drool…)**, put on a pair of shorts, and crawled under my covers, every single one of my thoughts occupied by Bella.

Emmett was, surprisingly, right; no other girl had ever made me feel the way I felt right now-just downright happy.

I had always been generally happy, but something about being with Bella made the normal feeling even stronger.

As a rule to myself, I never believed in love at first sight. But for every single rule there are exceptions. Could Bella be an exception?

I knew it wasn't common for someone to fall in love in just a short period of time, but I was quite sure that I was falling for this girl already.

As my loud thoughts drifted off to a low murmur, I finally fell asleep, my dreams consisting only of Bella Swan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakey!" Emmett's now annoying voice sand in my ear. "It's time to get dressed for work, Eddie boy. The weekend is over!" he slammed my door on the way out, making sure I actually did wake up.

I glanced at my tableside alarm clock and groaned. 5:20. Emmett had woken me up ten minutes before my alarm went off. Mondays sucked.

Half an hour later, I was standing next to Emmett's car, coffee in hand.

"Hurry up, lover boy!" I shouted at him. He was still standing in the front entrance on the phone, talking to his girlfriend, Rosalie. He turned to glare at me, then stuck his middle finger up. I just laughed.

Finally, Emmett flipped his cell phone shut and walked towards the car. Since we both worked most of the same shifts at the station, we often rode together in the morning.

The drive to the Seattle Police Station was silent, as usual, except for the radio playing on a low volume.

"Hey chief," I greeted when I walked in the front door. Chief Michaels acknowledged me with a nod and went back to his card game with two other officers.

Emmett and I punched our time cards in, and settled into what was usually an uneventful day.

"Masen, McCarthy, get in here," Chief Michaels ordered over the intercom. We hurried into his office-if there was one things you had to know about this job, it would be never to make the chief of police wait…for anything.

"You needed to see us sir?" Emmett quoted as we opened the door to the cluttered office.

"No Emmett, I just called you in here for you to stay in the other room and continue doing whatever the hell you were doing in there. Of course I needed to see you!" he rolled his eyes.

I laughed as Emmett's face began to turn bright red as a result of being scolded like a little kid.

"Something funny, Masen?" Chief Michaels raised his gray eyebrows at me.

"No, sir," I answered, regaining my professional composure.

"Well now that we're finished with the obvious questions, let's cut to the chase. Newton is out today, so I need you two idiots on patrol for a few hours. Do you think you can handle that? Or do you need to more simple task to complete?"

"We can handle it," Emmett told him with a smirk.

"You better."

We hurried out to the car, not wanting to make him any more annoyed at us than he already was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve speeding tickets and four ran stop signs later, it was finally 5:30-time to go home.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked Emmett as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Rose is coming over, so I suggest you find something to do, buddy," 

"Don't worry, I'll find somewhere to go," I shuddered at the thought of being in the same _building_ as those two together.

"That's what I thought," Emmett chuckled.

I needed plans, and fast. 

Ten minutes later, I was clutching my cell phone tightly in my right hand, and the now crumpled piece of paper with those seven numbers written on it in my left.

I contemplated calling Bella over and over again before finally taking one big, deep breath and dialing the numbers.

"Hello?" the beautiful voice answered after three rings. Not that I counted or anything…

"Bella, this is Edward," I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Hi," she breathed out shyly. It was so damn…_cute_.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me tonight?"

"Actually, my roommate is having her boyfriend over to watch a movie at our apartment. Do you want to come?" 

"Sounds great," I told her, a smile spread across my face. After receiving a few minor details from Bella, I unwillingly said goodbye. I placed my phone on the table and went to get ready for what should be the best date in my entire 28 years of living.

A/N: I don't know why, but I always like writing in Edward's POV better than Bella's…I hope you liked this! If you did, review please. They make me super happy:)

-Kristin


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation. Here's the fifth chapter!

CHAPTER FIVE

"It's so easy--to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love. But it's not always easy to recognize love, even when we hold it…in our hands."

-Jaka

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh," I groaned as my alarm clock ended my pleasant dreams. I hit the sleep button and forced myself up from the warm confines of my bed.

After showering, getting dressed, and eating a quick breakfast consisting of two pop-tarts, I was on my way to the office where I worked every weekday from eight in the morning to five thirty in the after--most of the times later.

"Good morning, Anne," I greeted the blond receptionist on my way to my own small office.

Unlocking the door, I headed over to my desktop computer, turning it on and opening my email.

_Damn it_. I though as I remembered I had a meeting with a client. Of course, I completely forgot about it.

"Ms. Swan?" Anne said through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Jenna Peterson is here for her meeting.:

"Send her in," I frantically began clearing the chairs on the other side of the oak wood desk, trying desperately to eliminate the mess that had accumulated over the last week with no clients.

There was a small knock on my door just as I pulled out a file labeled "JENNA PETERSON".

"Come in!" I took a seat, but stood right back up to shake the hand of the beautiful young woman that stood before me. She had long, curly brown hair, and clear blue eyes.

"I'm Jenna Peterson."

"Bella Swan. Please, have a seat," she sat on the plush arm chair and shifted uncomfortably, obviously nervous about the meeting.

"I know divorce can be an incredibly difficult thing. I'll do everything I can to make it as quick and painless as possible for you," I assured her.

"Thank you so much," she smiled at me sincerely.

"Now," I started, opening her file and pulling out a pen and paper. "I have a few questions to ask before we get started. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"How long was your marriage to…Graham?" I asked, checking to see what her soon-to-be ex-husband's name was.

"Since I was eighteen; six years," a look of sadness was prominent on her tan, heart-shaped face.

"Do you have any children?"

"I have a daughter named Heidi. She just turned seven last month."

"You had her in high school? I don't want to pry, but this is very important information to have on file."

"Yes, I had her my junior year. I dropped out at the beginning of senior year and got a job. So did Graham."

"and what is your current occupation?"

"I'm a waitress…"she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Alright, and what is the reason for your divorce?"

A pained look came across her face and her glazed-over eyes remained glued to her feet.

"He's been cheating on me for the past three years."

My breath caught in my throat. Jenna's situation was almost identical to my and Jake's, minus the kid. The sound of a whimper broke me from my trance and brought my attention back to Jenna, now crying.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said between gaps. I clutched a box of tissues and walked over to her seat. I handed her the box and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to do anything to calm her down.

"God, I loved him so much. I…I though he loved me back. I wasn't good enough for him," she confessed, bringing on a whole new wave of sobs erupting from the small woman.

I knew I wasn't supposed to have any emotional attachments with clients, and I never had, but something about Jenna's case was…different than the others I had dealt with in the past. It was too much like my own broken relationship.

"I know exactly how you feel," I whispered. "Trust me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forgive me I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother_

_But have you seen this girl?_

"Damn it!" I continued to dig through my purse, trying to find my cell phone. When I found it, I slipped it open, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Edward," I fought off the urge to squeal like a thirteen year old girl who just got asked out on a date by the cutest boy in school. Pathetic.

"Hi," I breathed out nervously. _Smooth, Bella…_

"I was wondering…would you like to do something tonight? I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

A smile unintentionally came upon my face, forgetting that I already had plans. But there was absolutely no way I was giving a chance to see Edward.

"Actually, my roommate is having her boyfriend over to watch a movie at our apartment. Do you wanna come?" I asked hopefully.

"Sounds great," My smile grew even wider. I gave him the details and skipped, yes skipped, to my room to call Alice and get ready.

I hadn't been this excited for a date in…well, never.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alice and Jasper were getting situated on one of the couches, three quick raps were heard on the door.

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as I opening the door, only to find Edward on the other side smiling crookedly.

"Hey," I said shyly, blushing.

"Hi," he leaned down, kissing my cheek, making my face turn even redder and my heart kick into overdrive. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"This is Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. This is Edward," Jasper shook his hand, and Alice, naturally, hugged him.

I went to sit on the other couch as Edward followed. He sat next to me, but pulled me closer; almost on his lap. I timidly placed my head on his muscled chest.

This felt so _right_.

I concentrated on breathing, which was becoming hard due to the close proximity between Edward and I.

"Alice, what movie did you rent?" I asked.

"The Grudge…" she answered with a sly smile. My breathing picked up even more and my body stiffened; she _knew_ how easily I was freaked out when it came to scary movies.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Edward teased, whispering in my ear, sending shivers trailing down my spine.

Alice pressed play.

ON more than several occasions, something in the movie would pop out, causing me to jump. And each time I did, Edward's grip on my waist tightened.

Alice and Jasper, unsurprisingly, were sucking face throughout the entire movie. I heard him chucked and I looked up to that he too was looking at them. He looked back down at me and I did everything I could not to gasp. A smile was still on his face, and his beautiful green eyes were shining with adoration.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine, molding together and moving in ways that they had never moved before. I hadn't kissed anyone since…Jake. I broke the kiss, gasping for air while trying to catch my breath. I thought I would be feeling remorseful for kissing someone other than Jacob, but I was the happiest as I had been in a long, _long_ time.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small smile.

"Don't be," I whispered, leaning back in to kiss him again.

A/N: The song in this chapter was Remembering Sunday by All Time Low! Again, I think that my Edward POVs are way better than Bella's. Maybe I think more like a guy.

I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!


End file.
